Actuators are commonly used to move and position a device during a manufacturing or testing operation. In some applications, the actuator is used to move and position the device in one degree of freedom, e.g., along a single axis. However, in other applications, the actuator can be used to move and position the device in multiple degrees of freedom, e.g., up to six degrees of freedom. Commonly, a measurement system is used to monitor the position of the actuator and/or the device for closed loop control of the actuator. There is a continuing desire to improve the accuracy in which the actuator moves and positions the device and/or to decrease the cost of the measurement system.